2. Project Summary. This Mentored Research Scientist Development application (K01) will provide protected time for Dr. Kevin Montes to develop a new focused program of research investigating identity change as a mechanism of behavior change (MOBC) in alcohol recovery. The aims of the 5-year career development plan are tightly integrated and will increase Dr. Montes' knowledge and experience in the areas of (1) identity change and its relation to addictive behaviors, (2) dual process models of identity and measurement develop- ment/validation (e.g., training in the development of explicit and implicit measures of recovery identity), (3) cor- relates of identity change and identity change as a MOBC of alcohol recovery (e.g., training in cognitive, be- havioral, social, cognitive, and environmental correlates of identity change and identity change as a MOBC of positive recovery outcomes), (4) advanced quantitative and methodological training (e.g., training in confirma- tory factor analysis, cross-lagged path analysis, growth mixture modeling), and (5) grant writing (e.g., training to write a R34 application). The career development plan includes structured meetings with mentors (e.g., to review selected reading and monitor progress toward training and research objectives), coursework and work- shop attendance, and dissemination of research findings at conferences. Learning objectives have been con- structed to guide training activities. Research activities during the K01 award period include writing integrative reviews of the literature (e.g., manuscripts on identity and addictive behaviors and alcohol recovery in different recovery subgroups), examination of K01 mentors secondary datasets (e.g., manuscripts on correlates of iden- tity change and identity change in cognitive retraining interventions), and conducting the K01 research study (e.g., manuscripts on identity change as a MOBC of alcohol recovery, temporal precedence between identity change and alcohol use, and trajectories of identity change and alcohol use). Knowledge gains from research activities will be disseminated in seven manuscripts submitted to peer-review journals. The K01 study is a lon- gitudinal survey study that will utilize a dual process model of addiction to examine identity change in alcohol recovery among treatment seekers, non-treatment seekers, and sustained recoverers. Study aims include the: (1) development and validation of explicit and implicit recovery identity, (2) examination of the temporal relation between identity change and alcohol use, and (3) examination of correlates and consequences of identity change. Dr. Katie Witkiewitz will be the primary mentor on this K01 application and has nationally and interna- tionally recognized expertise in many areas specific to the aims of this application (e.g., clinical research, MOBC research, and quantitative expertise). Drs. Kristen Lindgren and Matthew Pearson will also serve as mentors supporting the candidate in selected areas (e.g., knowledge in correlates of identity change, dual pro- cess models of addiction, and measurement development). Dr. Clayton Neighbors will serve as a consultant and will assist Dr. Montes in acquiring knowledge related to social correlates of identity change.